


where we stood was holy ground

by byeolbit



Category: Gugudan (Band), Momoland (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, post break up nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Dabin loved Bora once. Bora loved Dabin once. Whatever their future, their memories would always be tinted gold like the summer evenings they spent together.
Relationships: Lee Dabin | Yeonwoo/Shin Bora | Hana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	where we stood was holy ground

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot for my rare pair otp

It has been a few months since Dabin moved to the city and established her studio. It's a new phase of her life and the hustle and bustle of the city is vastly different from the peaceful seaside town she grew up in. 

She barely has time to stop and think these days but she forces herself to take a break while one of her clay sculptures dries. She makes herself some lemon tea and sits by the window sill. It's fall now and trees have turned orange and brown, leaves falling and gliding along the breeze before gently hitting the sidewalk.

It surprises no one that the first thought in her head is of Bora.

Sitting by the window sill of her shop and watching people on the beach was one of Bora's pastimes. Except she preferred coffee over tea and Dabin doesn't think she ever forgave her for the supposed offense. 

The view from the window is different and Dabin supposes she herself is very different from that time. The longing in her bones is an aching hum where it used to be an orchestral symphony. Feeling lonelier is the effect of changing seasons, she tells herself. She almost fools herself.

She misses Bora. She misses little things about her. She misses the way her eyes would light up at the suggestion of eating orange ice lollies or the way she liked to sway when she wore long skirts because she liked the way the long fabrics sashayed. The way her nose would crinkle when she had to clean because she would rather laze around and reread her favourite books.

The hardest part about leaving has to be leaving Bora behind. Hard conversations, crying into her pillow alone and the helpless silences where they would try to figure out ways to salvage their relationship but drew no feasible solutions. Dabin remembers those tough times too but chooses to focus on the positives.

She thinks of the way Bora likes to hug her. With her whole body and practically jumping to wrap her legs around her torso when she is excited. She thinks of how Bora would brush her hair and attempt complicated hairstyles from video tutorials and how Dabin would sigh when she inevitably failed. She chuckles when she recalls how Bora would distract with her kisses so she wouldn't have to cook. A ruse that Dabin would always see through but let go on because she liked the pizza from the pizzeria down the road.

Dabin remembers the first time she saw Bora. It was so easy to fall in love with her. Dabin can't think of any version of that meeting in any alternate universe where she would not come away enchanted by Bora's shy yet magnetic personality. It's hard to think of life without Bora when she has spent most of her youth with her.

Dabin looks at the phone that is carefully cradled in her lap. It's so easy on paper to pick it up and just call Bora and ask her how she has been. Dabin has her phone number memorized too. Instead she places it on a nearby table and picks up the empty cup instead. She needs some more time and courage. She wants to do it right the first time around and not cause pain again.

For now she indulges herself and loses herself in the walk down memory lane to the golden glory days of her first love.

-

Bora can't forget Dabin even if she tried (not that she would ever want to).

Dabin is now an idle thought that Bora thinks about in between passing moments. Idle thoughts are all she has now because nothing ever happens in this small town. Dabin left a void that could not be filled or ignored no matter how much Bora tries to distract herself.

Sometimes when the windchimes sway and the door opens to let the salty sea air in, Bora almost thinks it is Dabin walking in, finally returned to visit her once again because she couldn't stay away like Bora can't stay away from missing her. But it's just another customer and Bora swallows her disappointment and puts on her customer service smile.

It has been a few months with no word and no phone calls. Things weren't always like this though. Bora fondly recalls long nights where they would talk to each other about nothing all night and refuse to be the first to hang up to the point of fighting over it playfully.

She remembers Dabin's laugh and how it was the most musical sound she had ever heard. The way her eyes would crinkle and her head tilt slightly to the side as she tried to hold back laughter at something inappropriate but funny all the same. The way she would make faces when she didn't want to eat vegetables she didn't like and the way she would make puppy eyes at Bora to order pizza instead.

Bora watches as the storm clouds gather and grey skies turn darker. She remembers these late summer showers and how she would spend the day cuddling Dabin, often whispering sweet nothings to each other. Some times alternating between kissing and playing with each other's hair.

One of her favourite memories of her time with Dabin is spending the night at the beach and losing their shoes while trying to catch the waves. Stopping for ice lollies as they walked back to Bora's apartment barefooted and soaking wet but not regretting any moment of it.

She's happy for Dabin, she insists as she reaches up to touch the necklace that Dabin gifted her on her twenty fifth birthday. For as long as she can remember Dabin wanted to be a sculptor with a studio of her own. Bora has spent nights watching Dabin slave over her art and save any penny she can for her future dreams.

The loneliness does not colour her memories bittersweet. Maybe she still loves Dabin too much to allow herself to blame her for choosing a different path from her own. Maybe some part of her is still sane and rational and knows that no matter what their future is, their past was beautiful and she should hold onto it while she still can.

Bora loved Dabin once. Dabin loved Bora once too. That part of her life, those memories are precious to her. Maybe one day she will move on but for today she holds onto the golden memories of her youth.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
